Beyond The Sakura Blossoms
by MilenaRose
Summary: The captains and lieutenants are celebrating Ichigo's promotion to captain. While they wait for him to arrive several of his friends and fellow captains discover they harbor feelings for him. Byakuya realizes just how much Ichigo means to him. He won't be able to bury his feelings anymore. Will Ichigo return them or reject him just like all the others Yaoi IchiByaIchi MPREG later?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Bleach story I hope you like it. Don't worry if you liked my **D. Gray-Man** fic I will be writing more soon, and maybe even adding onto ' **Taming The Tiger**.' I have several more chapter's written to this story, so more will be coming soon. Grimmjow will appear in later chapters. Warning: There are some spoilers, and love between men.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. :'(

* * *

After the captain's meeting the captains and lieutenants were discussing Ichigo Kurosaki's promotion to Captain of Squad 5. The captain of squad six was silent as usual as he watched Ichigo slip out unnoticed by all the others, who were too busy in their own conversations. And that was when Byakuya Kuchiki decided that he would do something very unlike himself and go out for a bottle of saki.

He knew the saki he had at home was of much better quality but he just needed to escape, to be somewhere far away from the Kuchiki Manor where Ichigo was currently staying at the insistence of his sister (at least until he found his own place). She had begged him to let Ichigo stay since she didn't like the idea of him staying with the Shiba's because a lot of them were essentially strangers.

So he quickly left the captain's meeting hoping to get his mind off the infuriating Ichigo Kurosaki, who seemed to be all he could think about lately. When he got to the bar he was surprised to see all of Ichigo's ryoka friends there. _They never leave his side, where is he? Once again he is in my thoughts_ … _Now that he is a captain there will be no escaping him, and no chance to forget him. Coming out tonight was a mistake_ … But that was when he noticed all of the other captains and lieutenants were there as well. _They must have come to celebrate Ichigo's promotion, but he does not seem to be here_.

All around him his fellow captains seemed to be enjoying themselves. He heard Ichigo's name and turned thinking maybe he had come after all, but he was not here. It was only the humans sitting with Rukia, discussing Ichigo. He'd been wondering lately if there was more to Ichigo and his sister than just their close friendship, so against his better judgement he tried to listen without looking in their direction. "I've tried everything but," sniff sniff, "I don't think Ichigo sees me that way," said Orihime.

Rangiku must have overheard too because she interrupted, "Oh honey don't feel too bad! Remember when we were in the world of the living and I tried to convince him to let me stay in his room by lifting my skirt? He covered his eyes remember? He must not like girls." _She did what?! How shameless._ His head snapped up but he quickly looked away in order to not get caught. "But despite his best and _misplaced_ intentions to preserve your honor I still caught him peeking through his hands remember? I don't think he even realized he was doing it," Rukia replied shaking her head at the memory with a smile. _I suppose, it's only natural for a straight man to be interested in her if she handles herself in such an indecent manner._

"Uh actually I… um…" Uryuu mumbled. Was the quincy going to confess to being Ichigo's lover? He couldn't help feeling a deep sense of dread. "I…am in love with Ichigo too." Everyone gasped and more and more people were becoming interested in the conversation. Chad gaped, "Uryuu, really?" "For how long?" asked Orihime. "Everyone forgets that I knew who and what Ichigo was long before we ever spoke to each other. I have loved him before we ever spoke. But I had to pretend because I'm a quincy, my father would literally _kill_ me if he knew I was in love with a soul reaper."

Byakuya could relate he had tried to hide his feelings too, they had both lashed out at Ichigo because of their own denial, something that was not his fault at all. Then Renji shouted, "Hey! Just because he didn't fall for Rangiku's…' _charms_ ' doesn't mean he is gay!" _Oh no I know that voice, why is my lieutenant involved in this_? "Well?" Rangiku raised her brow. "Well what?" "Well, do you like girls?" Renji stuttered, "Well…actually…he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I…er…I like Ichigo too… I used to want to kick his ass because he was so damned good at everything and a smart ass too. But well…after seeing him work so hard to save Rukia...there is very little I wouldn't do for him."

Byakuya really had to try to keep his composure now! Thinking of all the times he had walked in on them fighting and wrestling, now had a whole new meaning. His near murderous rage was interrupted when they heard a familiar maniacal chuckling. _Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, this can't be good_. "You fools! He could never want any of you wimps, not my Ichigo." Everyone knew how obsessive Zaraki was about Ichigo, but they all assumed it was only because Ichigo defeated him in battle. Actually that probably _was_ the reason he was interested in him that way but who knew Zaraki could ever want anything more than fighting.

"Hell, he's the only man I'd let be my seme," he announced. Several people nearly fainted after seeing the girlish blush on Zaraki's face after he made that confession and most probably didn't know what being an uke or seme meant. Byakuya was starting to feel dizzy. What is going on, is there something in the water making all the soul reapers act strangely? He knew the answer to that before the question formed in his mind. It really should not have been a surprise that this many people fell for him, he really is…amazing.

"I still don't know if he likes girls on not," Rangiku pouted. Toshiro sighed, "Just because someone doesn't jump you doesn't mean they don't like girls." "But Caaaptaaain you're bisexual!" "Well that's sort of the point, there is no way to know solely based off his interactions with you." Toshiro crossed his arms and huffed. "Captain?! Do you like Ichigo too? But wait you're seeing his sister aren't you?" "They are remarkably similar, you have to admit…" Rukia mused. Toshiro just growled ignoring the question.

"But Ichi really would be a cute uke too, seeing as he's so easily flustered…" said Yachiru from her perch on Zaraki's shoulder. How did that girl know about a thing like that? Unfortunately for him Ichigo walked in and mumbled a, "Sorry I'm late guys…" before he caught the end of the conversation. He froze too stunned to move and passed out cold. Byakuya flash-stepped and caught him before he fell to the ground.

Toshiro looked on in horror at being caught in such a conversation and hoped Ichigo hadn't heard anything, Renji was wishing the same thing and Zaraki didn't seem at all bothered by it. Almost everyone gasped, both that Ichigo had caught them all red handed, and that they seemingly forgot they had been having such an indecent conversation in front of Captain Kuchiki and he hadn't reprimanded them for it yet.

Rukia looked stunned perhaps also because he hadn't scolded them, but mostly knowing that if he truly felt nothing for Ichigo he would have let him fall straight to the ground. He felt as though he had been found out, but still he looked down at Ichigo unable to part with him just yet, struggling intensely not to sweep the bangs from his face. He kept his impassive mask firmly in place as he laid him down on the ground.

He wondered that even though he had only held him for a few seconds before putting him down it was still far too affectionate for him in any normal situation. _I probably should have let him fall, but I reacted on instinct to protect him before I even thought it through_. "Bya-chan!" Yoruichi's voice rang out. He tried not to audibly groan, this nightmare just would't let up. Urahara smirked behind his fan, "What have you done to our Ichigo that would make him lose consciousness? It must have been good given all he's been through. He didn't bat an eyelash when Aizen was trying to kill him, so this has got to be some juicy gossip, let me hear it," he said waving his fan.

"We've all come out as having feelings for Ichigo," Orihime said before sniffing back more tears. "I see." Rangiku pouted again, "But we don't know if he's straight or not," she whined. "Poor Ichigo is so naive he probably has no idea what you were all feeling, and even if he did he's too busy being a hero give any attention to it." "Oh come on, Urahara, you're basically like his father you have to know!" "Well like father like son…"

Yoruichi sighed, "Just tell them, they'll have no idea what you're talking about." "Weeeeell… Back in the day I had this thing with Isshin Shiba before he met Ichigo's mom, and we also had a thing with Ryouken Ishida." "WHAT?!" Uryuu shrieked, "No way!" He twitched like he was about to have a stroke. "Sorry…I can confirm that it's true, I walked in on them a few times…and…joined them a few times…" Yoruichi smiled. Urahara, ignoring the sputtering Uryuu gave before he passed out as well continued, "As far as I know you're all in luck, I'm guessing he's not limited to just guys or gals. He's a lot like his hot-headed father but a 'compassionate martyr' like his mother, so much like his mother. If I wasn't previously involved with Ichigo's father…"

Renji scoffed, "Yeah right Urahara I've seen how you look at him. I'm afraid to leave Ichigo alone with you when he recovers from his injuries!" Urahara smirked covering his face with his fan, "I _have_ seen him naked a lot more than all of you, _you_ know, just to get him healed up," he winked. "Ok just _mostly_ naked, but still he is even more delectable than you can probably imagine."

Byakuya was struggling more with each passing moment not to unleash Senbonzakura on his closest friends and colleagues. Yoruichi smirked sensing his discomfort. "Are you alright Bya-chan, you look like you might have a fever." _No, just trying to contain the urge to kill_. Not being able to reply in a level tone, he ignored the question completely. "Hey Captain? You never said if you feel anything for Ichigo?" Damn, his lieutenant may be an air-head but he had known him for a long time.

"Don't ask foolish questions," Byakuya snapped in his usual tone. He turned away crossing his arms over his chest keeping his eyes closed. They were about to continue asking questions when they were interrupted by Captain Ukitake clearing his throat. _My former captain will finally end all this insanity_. "Well, since we're getting this out in the open…" _oh no_ … "I know I'm old but even a dried up old man like me cannot ignore the charm that Ichigo has." This time Byakuya could not hide the shock in his eyes.

Chaos descended and everyone was stunned. It left Byakuya feeling like a coward that his respected mentor could admit this in front of everyone, and had no fear of ridicule or rejection. He waited for Rukia to ask a certain question but she was still staring at him, so Renji asked the question for her. "Captain Ukitake, is it bec-" "No, it is not just because of his similarities to Kaien Shiba. They do look very similar, and they are both among the most honorable men I know, but Ichigo has this raw sensuality…" Byakuya was awed by the blush on his former captain.

Finally he could not hold himself back from getting involved in the idiotic conversation. He cleared his throat, "Captain Ukitake, forgive me for the personal question, but I was under the impression you have been with Captain Kyoraku for many years." "Yes, and I still am, but we are all aware of the shameless flirt that he is, and I am not much better. We understand each other, and I never considered it a real possibility of actually being with Captain Kurosaki. He is a few centuries too young. Still if he was interested in me, I could not find it in me to refuse him," he chuckled warmly.

After the room quieted a bit, some of the others had begun to crowd around Ichigo. Uryuu looked like he had regained consciousness and was poking tentatively at Ichigo's leg. They all hovered around him murmuring things like: 'Should we touch him?' 'I think he's out cold.' 'I wonder what he looks like naked.'

"I bet he fucks the way he fights…" said Uryuu, causing several of the others to call out his name in shock. "What?! Oh come on, you all know you thought about it too!"

Byakuya paled, he was sure a few of the others were looking at him especially Rukia since she had been silently watching him, observing his every response, ever since he caught Ichigo and held him for a few seconds too long.

Byakuya took a step closer as they attempted to touch him, and nearly growled. How was he supposed to keep Ichigo safe from all these perverts! _Especially_ Zaraki, he nearly shivered imagining what he would do to an unconscious Ichigo.

Ukitake laughed and put a gentle hand on Byakuya's shoulder. "I know you are very good at hiding your spiritual pressure Captain Kuchiki, but you are going to crush us with your rage," he said with a smile. Byakuya stopped his murderous aura immediately as he heard Ichigo groan, rousing back to consciousness. He had to hide a shiver at what that sound did to him, and it appeared he wasn't alone. He barely repressed a possessive growl.

Ichigo stirred and blinked open his eyes, then gasped and reeled back at seeing the sea of faces hovering over him. When it appeared he remembered the reason he had passed out he ran out of the bar like a bolt of lightning. "Heh he normally only runs that fast when Zaraki is chasing him," Renji smiled. "What did you say?" Zaraki said menacingly as he pulled Renji up by the shirt. Byakuya sighed and looked out into the night where Ichigo had disappeared to.

 _At least I know where he'll come home tonight, since he's staying with me. I can't tell him how I feel after all that, he's too traumatized right now._ And to think he actually went out to try to forget about Ichigo, it only reminded him why he wanted him so badly.

* * *

A/N: More chapters already written and coming soon. I apologize if the pairings upset you, don't take it out on me. I like other other pairings as well, there's room for everyone to love anyone we want this is just what I chose for this story. Characters besides Ichigo and Byakuya will probably start to pair off and maybe you'll see your favorite pairing when that happens. Don't hate me, just because I love Ichigo and Bya together.

MilenaRose: Heh Heh, bunch of pervs.

Byakuya: Ahem...

MilenaRose: What?

Ichigo: Erm... I think he means to say you're a perv too.

MilenaRose: . . .

MilenaRose: Probably...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I would love to know what you think in a review, even if it's only a few words.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...jerks...

* * *

Rukia could be wicked when she wanted to be and little did anyone know she was a diabolical fangirl. She was determined to have Ichigo as her brother and decided she needed to formulate a plan. But who could she ask for help? Many of the others wanted Ichigo too, they would never help her with this.

Her first choice would be to ask Renji for help, but after last night that was ruled out. No this was serious it was time to take this all the way to the top. So, in the early hours of the morning she gathered together Byakuya's oldest and most trusted friends (most of them anyway).

The team consisted of: Jushiro (who had agreed to help despite the fact that he had feelings for Ichigo as well), Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao, Unohana, Yoruichi, Kisuke, and even the head captain himself.

They went over the battle plans which Rukia presented as she normally did: a notebook with poorly drawn pictures of Byakuya and Ichigo kissing and blushing as chibi bunnies. They had to admit she had guts to do that in front of Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Rukia you really have such a good heart to do this for your brother," Jushiro gave his usual charming smile. "Are you sure that's why and not because she's just a pervert? You saw those pictures _right_?" Shunsui said with a wink.

Rukia looked falsely scandalized and threw her notebook at him. "Bya-chan's hasn't been himself for a long time but ever since Ichigo came to live in the Soul Society, little by little he seems to get back more of himself. "I agree, I have noticed it as well," Jushiro added, his eyes lighting up as he thought about it.

"Head Captain?" Rukia asked. "I will help you with whatever I can. Those pictures are really quite…adorable if I must say. Do what you can to help Ginrei's grandson, he was a very close friend of mine and I believe he would approve." Rukia beamed at finally having someone complement her drawings as the head captain made his way out.

The others followed behind except Yoruichi who leaned down to whisper in her ear, "If anyone could finally get that stick out of Bya-chan's backside, it would be Ichigo. If only to replace it with something else." She snickered, expecting Rukia to be mortified by what she had implied but Rukia merely nodded and smirked. She would do whatever it took to help her brother win the affections of her adorably oblivious best friend.

Later that afternoon Byakuya sat in his office working on his calligraphy when he heard a knock on the door and Rukia's voice asking if she could speak to him. He sighed, he knew she was going to confront him and he figured the sooner it was over the better if he couldn't avoid it altogether, and he had to know if his adopted sister had feelings for the new captain.

"Come in," he said reluctantly. "Brother…" She sat down across from his desk and folded her arms looking him straight in the eye. "Forgive me, I know you don't like to talk about…well anything really, and I especially know you don't like to talk to me about things like this… I'm sorry I must ask-" "Rukia," he said impatiently, "What is your question?"

Her demeanor completely changed, and her voice took a serious tone. "Do you…have feelings for Ichigo?" He sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. "If you wish to have him court you I will not object," Byakuya replied. "I thought that- WHAT?!"

He paused wondering what provoked such a reaction. Rukia nearly growled, "You didn't answer my question!" He was shocked that his sister raised his voice to him, she never had before, but he didn't let it show on his face even though his eyes widened slightly.

"Ever since my sister died, you have not once been happy. I know how much she meant to you, but what…what I thought you want with Ichigo is different, better even. All I ever wanted for you was to see you happy. You have given me a family to belong to, I think it's time for you to start a family of your own."

"That is what I wish for you as well, Rukia." "I don't want Ichigo in that way. I truly love Ichigo, but he is much more like a brother to me and I love him as if he really was." _Yes, he has been more like a brother to you than I ever could have been_ … "Please brother, I beg you! Don't let your heart die. I think it _can_ die if you refuse it what it wants for long enough. I'll ask again, brother, do you have feeling for Ichigo?"

Byakuya looked away from her penetrating glare and nodded, unable to say the word aloud. "If he has feelings for you brother, it's likely he doesn't realize it yet. He can be rather hard headed that way." "I see."

"Ichigo told me that since he has become a captain, Head Captain Yamamoto told him he has to learn some kido. Why don't you offer to teach him? You know, Renji has gotten a bit better at kido. I suggest you offer before Renji jumps at the chance. I know Ichigo is terrible at kido and that you are…new to well…dating, but you both have to start somewhere right?"

"No."

"Please, I want so much to see you happy and Ichigo makes everyone he loves happy, he deserves some for himself too." He sighed, looking away again. "Very well." "Oh brother I'm so glad!" She cautiously reached over to hug him and then started walking towards the door.

"Oh by the way… be careful with Ichigo, he tried kido once before and let's just stay it had truly destructive power. And not an explosion like Renji's kido but like… a-destroy-the-Seireitei-type-of-explosion, bye!" she said stringing the last few words together as she quickly fled the room. She had gotten him to say he would do it before she fled, knowing that honor would never let him go back on his word.

He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a headache coming on, and he couldn't back out of it now. What had possessed him to say yes? She was sneaky and she knew all his weaknesses apparently. Still, he had to beat Renji and ask Ichigo first. The idea of spending the day with Ichigo made his mutinous heart flutter.

ooooooo000000000000ooooooo

Thankfully luck was on his side as Ichigo agreed to learn kido from him and was currently waiting for him at the Kuchiki manor. In the garden with sakura blossoms falling around him, Ichigo held a petal in his hand feeling the edge of it with his thumb. Byakuya quietly walked up behind him.

"Testing the edges for blades?" Ichigo flinched slightly, not noticing his approach because of his horrible ability to detect spiritual pressure. "Yeah actually that's exactly what I was doing." He put his other hand on his neck and smiled sheepishly.

They headed towards the woods, near where Ichigo and Byakuya had fought the Bount together. Both men were a bit surprised when they heard someone call out Ichigo's name toward the outskirts of the Seireitei, and suddenly Ichigo grabbed Byakuya and pulled him into an alley holding his hand over his mouth.

He took his hand off once they were hidden but his body stayed where it was pinning Byakuya to the wall. Ichigo didn't seem to notice as he was anxiously looking around, but Byakuya could think of nothing else but the strong body pressed against him and the warm breath on his neck.

Zaraki ran by, who was shouting out his name as he searched for him, followed by about a dozen other squad members, and maybe a few others trying to convince Zaraki to stop his rampage. They waited for a moment more and Byakuya savored the warmth that filled his heart at feeling Ichigo so close to him.

"Uh, sorry about that Byakuya, Kenpachi won't stop following me unless I spar with him and it drives me crazy, he takes it way too seriously." "You're not afraid to lose." It was not a question, he knew him well enough to know. "No, but… to be honest I don't want to see the look on his face when he loses again."

"Hn…" Ichigo looked back at his smoky silver eyes that seemed to have a little more emotion than usual and he suddenly realized how close he was standing and quickly stepped away hoping he wouldn't be punished for his impropriety. He wasn't.

It turned out that Ichigo was so powerful and savage with his kido that it exploded blowing several trees out of the earth, leaving the ground charred and his uniform in tatters. _That boy never knew how to hold back… He has no control, just wild untamable power. It's undignified and feral just like he is, but beautiful too_.

Byakuya eyed the newly exposed skin with interest from the corner of his vision. Ichigo looked genuinely surprised he had released that much power (because he really was holding back a lot, or trying to). When the shock faded away he looked over at Byakuya with regret as he smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength…heh…"

But when he finally looked into Byakuya's eyes to see if he was about to be shredded by Senbonzakura, his silver eyes were cloudy and darkened and he didn't realize what he was seeing before Byakuya attacked him. The next thing he knew his back was slammed against a tree (one of the few left standing) and Byakuya's lips were violating his in a passionate kiss.

Byakuya was unable to resist any longer. His lack of focus during his captain's duties were unacceptable and maybe if he kissed him he could get him out of his system. Ichigo's mind was filled with nothing but shock, this could not be the Byakuya Kuchiki he knew, but the longer the kiss went on he found his mind wandering to other things like the fact that his lips were soft like petals and how his fingers itched to touch Byakuya's silky dark hair.

Byakuya pulled back slightly, though his hand was still on Ichigo's face and the other arm was still wrapped possessively around his body. His face still held very little emotion, except his eyes were half lidded as he seemed to be searching for something in Ichigo's eyes, but all he found was shock and awe.

"When did you-?" "That is a difficult question to answer. Things such as this take time, but I suppose I knew for certain when I realized I would destroy all of your enemies no matter who they might be, anything for you…" "Byakuya-" Taking his surprise for rejection, he pulled away and turned his back to Ichigo.

"You do not have to say anything. I should never have done that, it was highly inappropriate behavior for the head of the Kuchiki Clan." "I thought you couldn't stand me. You were always telling me to go back to the world of the living." Byakuya was silent for a moment then he spoke.

"Your reckless abandon was always causing you injury. You were a human, not meant to carry the burdens of the Soul Society," _or my own personal burdens which you have carried for me so many times_ , "I knew that if you stayed here your life would always be in danger." "You were…protecting me?" Byakuya let his silence be his answer, he didn't mention the fact that he also wanted him to leave the Soul Society in the hopes that his feelings for him would go away.

Ichigo moved so he was facing Byakuya again. "Why do have to turn away when you say things like that? When you say something important or if you're thanking me for something, you always refuse to show me your face." Ichigo tentatively put his hand on the noble's soft cheek and wiped off a smudge of dirt that likely got there after the kido explosion.

 _It is because I cannot let you see all the emotion I feel in those moments_. "Let me see what you don't show anyone else." Byakuya's eyes widened slightly then he looked away, "It is cruel to joke about something such as this." "Who said I was?"

Ichigo stepped closer and pulled him back into his arms grazing his lips with his own until Byakuya couldn't stand it any longer and connected with him fully in a powerful kiss. When they finally pulled back for air, Byakuya froze when he caught a passionate glimmer in Ichigo's golden eyes. _Always so passionate_.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, may I officially court you?" "Court me? Medieval style?" "I do not know how to answer that. As you say the customs of nobles are antiquated. What is your answer?" "Yeah whatever, noble traditions blah blah, are you gonna kiss me again?" "Mm…" As Byakuya joined their lips eagerly he wondered how he will handle Ichigo's complete disregard for traditions, but that was one of the reasons he needed him in his life.

000000000000000000000

Byakuya groaned in frustration as his head hit the desk. His mind was full of thoughts of Ichigo and he had barely been able to get his work done. He thought having begun to officially court the captain of squad five would have made it better but he was unable to erase his fantasies from playing out in his mind.

Byakuya imagined Ichigo coming into his squad six office to talk with him. He would have to punish him for interrupting his work by bending him over his desk, or perhaps Ichigo would angrily shove him against the wall before screwing him into it. It would be a disgrace to his honor if he did something like that before the ceremony of joining their noble families together.

But it didn't stop Byakuya from thinking about it, and besides that, to be able to wake up next to him would be best of all. Very few people in the Seireitei still lived according to the traditions but his duty as clan leader was an obligation he could not ignore.

It was much too soon to be thinking about the joining of their families but still the tradition was a complication in moving forward with him. He only hoped, when they were ready, that Ichigo would want to advance with him too.

* * *

A/N: For Grimmjow fans, he appears in the next chapter. Also some mysterious things start happening in Ichigo's inner world, is Byakuya involved? There will be a lemon coming soon in the 4th chapter ;)

Byakuya: Eager for the lemon are you?

MilenaRose: Aren't you?

Byakuya: Yes... *pouts*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry guys this one isn't really up to my standards and it's a little choppy but it _is_ important because it sets up a lot for future chapters. Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Renji and Rukia are in this one too. It's a long one, but the next chapter has the intense lemon *blushes* Sorry about this one, but stick around because the next chapter is good.

Warnings: there are some spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

When Ichigo went to bed that night, he had a dream where he was in a beautiful garden with a giant sakura tree. It reminded him of the Kuchiki gardens, but it had an etherial dream-like glow. He was startled when he saw the manifested image of Senbonzakura standing before him. "This is a weird dream," Ichigo whispered.

Senbonzakura moved closer to speak with him, "This is not a dream, you are in my master's inner world." "That's… not possible." "Clearly it is, since you are here master Ichigo," the Zanpakuto replied. "Why would I be here?" "I don't know," he heard Byakuya's deep voice coming from behind him.

"Byakuya!" He turned to look at him before looking back to the sakura tree. "It's beautiful here." Byakuya was sure he didn't realize he had just complemented a part of his soul. Zangetsu appeared beside him, "I am here as well, Ichigo." "Hey old man, what's going on? Wait, Tensa Zangetsu?" "I am not sure," he said ignoring the last question as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

"The last time I saw you, you were crying before I defeated Aizen." Byakuya looked on curiously in silence as Ichigo attempted to soothe the Zanpakuto. "Don't remind me," Tensa said crossing his arms, "I still haven't forgiven you for being reckless." "I had to do it. I would have done anything else if I could, you know that. But there was no other way to defeat him and protect everyone." "As I said before it is of no matter to me, I only want to protect you."

"Are you really that same as the old man?" "We are all one." "But you seem a little moodier than him. You know when you're in this form you look a little like Byakuya." Tensa huffed with his arms still crossed, "It's likely not a coincidence since you achieved your bankai for the sole purpose to defeat him." "You know you're pretty cute like this." Tensa turned his face to hide his blushing face. _Ah, even his zanpakuto is taken with him._

His inner hollow, Shirosaki, appeared next to Zangetsu. "Hey King, don't forget about me. Long time, no see," he said with his twisted smile. Byakuya remembered that smile, he had seen that face during their battle. "Either this is the weirdest dream I've ever had or I'm losing my mind." "Why does he refer to you as King?" Byakuya asked.

The hollow answered for him, "He defeated me so I'm letting him borrow some of my power. I can't have him getting himself killed, that would spoil all the fun. So until I beat him I will be his horse and he will be my king," he smirked and approached Byakuya, "Well if it isn't the Ice-Princess himself…"

"Why would you refer to me in such a vulgar way?" he said unable to hide his annoyance. "Well 'cause you act like it of course," he snickered. "Shut up Shiro, will yuh? Do understand what's going on?" Ichigo asked as he turned to Senbonzakura. He looked toward Byakuya, "Master?" He seemed to be asking permission for something and Byakuya shook his head almost imperceptibly, but before Ichigo could ask what the exchange was about Shirosaki said, "Well this is all very interesting and all, but now that I'm here I want to have a little fun with that sword over there, we've met before remember?"

Senbonzakura shuddered, he certainly did remember, he had been nearly destroyed by Zangetsu in their battle after Ichigo saved Rukia. He was eager to prove himself as always, but not if it meant more punishment from that hollow. However he _was_ observing how attractive Tensa Zangetsu was with his wavy dark hair and blue eyes. "If you hurt him, I will end you where you stand," the young captain replied. "Woah touchy touchy. I'd like to see yuh try, you can't be King forever."

"Is _that_ so?" Ichigo said, his voice gaining in intensity like it always did before he crushed someone in battle, but Byakuya put his hand on his shoulder. "Settle this another time, we must find a way for you to get back to your world," he said trying to hide his amusement.

"If this is real and we remember this, will you tell me when we wake up?" Byakuya stared at him for a moment, looking at the fact that he might not be taller than him anymore, the way his jaw had sharpened and his hair had grown out a little. He was always strong, but he seemed to get even stronger in the few years before he became a captain. Byakuya had missed him while he was without his powers, unable to see him, more than he'd like to admit.

"It is real, unlike you I am not asleep I am sitting outside in the Kuchiki garden." "What could this mean? Have you have ever heard of two people in the same inner world?" Byakuya didn't answer because he saw a tall glittering building rising up behind Ichigo and he was stunned.

Ichigo woke up in his bed after he left the spirit world but not before Tensa saw the building as well. Ichigo bolted up out of bed breathing heavily. "Zangetsu are you there?" "Yes I am here." "It was just a dream right?" "No, it was not a dream. I'm…not sure what happened but do not fear it." Outside in the garden Byakuya was full of worry, trying to decide what his next move would be.

oooooo00000000000000000oooooo

Ichigo and Byakuya were walking into a Captain's meeting with the others, when Renji ran up to Ichigo eager to tell him something. "Oi Strawberry!" he shouted. "Pineapple?" "Arabai you should learn how to address your superior officers." Renji paled, "Yes Captain Kuchiki." Ichigo leaned into Renji and whispered, "You know you can call me whatever you want when Captain Stuffy isn't around." "I heard that," he said in an emotionless tone.

Ichigo smiled so bright it could melt steel and it brought a spike of jealousy to Byakuya because that brilliant smile wasn't directed at him. "Well…I'll be doing my captain's exam soon and I wanted to ask your advice. I think they'll be making me captain of the third division." "Don't sweat it, you'll be fine. I know you will. You don't need any advice from me, you'll do great." Renji blushed intensely and nodded.

Byakuya thought back to the day Ichigo had come to him asking his permission to make Rukia his lieutenant. He had been sure he was going to ask permission to marry his sister and he was uneasy about it. It had been a hard decision, since he had spent so long trying to keep Rukia off the field, but somehow he knew no matter where she was, she would be safest by Ichigo's side. He knew he would do everything in his power to protect her, and when he was like that he was truly unstoppable. Little did everyone know he had complete faith in Ichigo for a long time.

oooooo0000000000000000oooooo

During the captains meeting the doors opened and in walked Espada number 6 Grimmjow standing there wearing a spirit energy limiter around his neck surrounded by guards. "He says he refuses to talk until he sees Captain Kurosaki?" The head captain's raspy voice filled through the room, "Lieutenant Kuchiki, bring Ichigo here as soon as possible." "Yes, sir." "Why is Ichigo- erm…Captain Kurosaki late? I was with him outside just a few moments ago," asked Renji. "I had a special assignment for him."

A few minutes later Ichigo and Rukia walked in together and as soon as the doors opened Grimmjow ran to him and nearly tackled him to the ground. Several captains flash stepped to intervene with their swords drawn. Byakuya stayed where he was because of his trust in Ichigo. "Relax guys, you think I can't handle myself? Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" "Ichigo!" The others put their swords away.

"Damn soul reapers, Ichigo saved my life I'm not gonna hurt him. Well not much anyway," Grimmjow smirked. "Hey, are you ok? They haven't hurt you have they?" asked Ichigo. "Tch, these measly soul reapers couldn't hurt me if they tried, you know that Ichi, but they put this damn limiter thing on me." Ichigo rolled his eyes, " _I'm_ a soul reaper did you forget? Anyway, I don't blame them, they just want to make sure you're not a threat anymore. Don't prove them right."

"Can I talk to Ichigo alone?" Grimmjow asked. Byakuya replied without thinking, "Out of the question." He got a few curious stares, then continued, "he cannot be trusted." "Head captain," Ichigo bowed his head in a rare sign of respect, "What will happen to Grimmjow?" "He will not be harmed but he must remain here until it can be determined that he is loyal enough to us to trust him in battle, if at all." Ichigo nodded.

Grimmjow scratched at the metal around his neck, "I can't wait until I can get this stupid thing off me and we can go back to fighting again, then I'm gonna nail your ass into the ground," he flashed his maniacal grin. Uh that doesn't sound right thought several captains, Byakuya was a little concerned that they seemed so familiar with each other. Was there something between those two after the battle had ended?

"Sure uh huh, whatever you say…only I have an idea for the perfect sparing partner…" He tilted his head to the side looking at Zaraki with an evil feral glint in his eyes. "Kenpachi…" Ichigo growled sending chills through multiple people in the room including Zaraki. "Perhaps you can show Grimmjow around squad eleven?" Yachiru, sitting on Zaraki's shoulder said, "Ooo Kenny, he's got that look in his eyes, this'll be fun!"

Renji, who was between Ichigo and Rukia leaned over and whispered, "That was brilliant! They're so much alike, and they both have a thing for you since you defeated them." "Well…uh…I could say whoever wins will get a rematch with me?" "Are you crazy?! Then they'll definitely kill each other Ichigo!" Renji replied "Yeah, good point..."

After Grimmjow left the meeting began and the head captain got to the point. "There is new threat to the Soul Society," the head captain commanding voice echoed through the room, "As you know, an expedition team was sent to investigate several disappearances in the Rukon district. The bodies of the team were discovered early this morning. The only survivor says that they are incredibly strong. Captain Kurotsuchi why don't you tell everyone your findings?"

" _Yes_ , it seems my research indicates they may indeed be arrancars that have mutated in some way. It's absolutely fascinating… If my calculations are correct they could have the power anywhere from a low level arrancar to the strongest of the espadas. They are mutants after all, it isn't easy to predict how it will turn out given the random effects of mutation."

The head captain resumed his speech, "We must protect the soul society. Captain Kurosaki, since we do not know the strength of our opponents, perhaps you should go. Although we cannot risk losing the Soul Society's greatest asset before we even know our enemy." "Please, old-… er-… Head Captain, I can handle myself, please protect the others." "Do not insult us. As captain's of the 13 court guard squads, we are all capable," Byakuya replied.

Ichigo walked over to him and leaned into his personal space and whispered against his ear, "Yeah, I know you are, but I just couldn't bare it if something happened to you." The look in his honey colored eyes was so intense and full of promise, he was stunned speechless. Ichigo turned and left, his captain's haori flowing in the wind, leaving everyone staring at Byakuya's widened eyes and slightly pink face and wondering what on earth Captain Kurosaki could have said to make him look like that. "Insolent brat..." the head captain mumbled almost fondly.

The other captains dropped their formation and began discussing their theories. Captain Zaraki thought it was because Ichigo had wanted a fight to the death and Captain Unohana just looked on knowingly, her wisdom showing through her warm expression. The head captain actually rolled his eyes, "Get ahold of yourselves, we are in a crisis situation and Captain Kurosaki is now out there alone, once again baring all our burdens on his shoulders. Captain Kuchiki?"

Byakuya collected himself, placing his mask of indifference firmly back into place as he moved to the center in front of the head captain. "Please lend your aid to Captain Kurosaki. The rest of you spread out in the other directions while Captain Unohana will stay behind to await anyone in need of medical assistance. Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku will stay here to guard the Seireitei. You are dismissed."

Byakuya quickly left before the others could question him and went after Ichigo's spiritual pressure as fast as his flash step allowed, the fact that he was able to detect it at all likely meant Ichigo was suppressing it or he was already injured. He knew Ichigo would not be happy to see him there since had wanted to go alone.

oooooo0000000000000000000000000oooooo

There were hundreds of these mutant arrancars, and they were all strong too, not just low level hollows that could all be wiped out by one swing of his sword. Ichigo was fighting the strongest of them when several others surround him and he was having trouble focusing on the one he was fighting since they were attacking him at the same time, as they lacked the morals to fight him one on one. One on one wouldn't have been a fair fight for them anyway.

Byakuya came up beside him and attempted to take on the others, and even though they were not as strong as Ichigo's opponent they were still very powerful. "Byakuya? Hey are you alright?" "Do not get distracted. These beasts are strong and they move very fast." "Yeah, unfortunately I've caught on. Why did you come here, you should go back and report this to the others." "I was ordered to come here. Do you really think I would leave you?" he asked softly.

"Right it's probably just about your honor or something…" he said with annoyance in his tone, he didn't want Byakuya to be here in this mess. What Ichigo didn't know is that even if he hadn't been ordered to, he would have rushed toward him the moment he felt his spiritual pressure dim.

They seemed to be winning the battle but one of Ichigo's opponents moved to strike him from behind, Byakuya blocked the arrancar with thousands of blades but was struck from behind himself. He felt blood trickling down his back and he saw Ichigo rushing toward him, while still trying to protect them from their attackers.

oooooo00000000000000oooooo

The next thing he knew he woke up in squad four's medical station and he felt warm and safe. Ichigo was holding his hand and leaning on his arm. _Hn, this not how I wanted it to be the first time waking up next to him_. "Ichigo?" he called out softly.

"Shhh he's been awake all night waiting for you to wake up. It's morning now so no wonder he's so tired. I'm so glad you're alright brother." Byakuya looked over at Ichigo and resisted the urge to pull him close, "He is likely suffering from some misplaced sense of guilt since he asked me not to be there."

 _"_ No, if that were true he would probably worry about you but he wouldn't be touching you the way he is now, he looks weirdly comfortable in that awkward position," she laughed.

Byakuya smiled but he didn't let her see it since he was looking at Ichigo's sleeping face, he looked so innocent like that. "I do not regret what I did since he was able to defeat them." Rukia looked confused since Ichigo had told her Byakuya was injured in the middle of the fight, but she smiled when she realized her brother didn't need to see the fight to know the outcome, and he didn't even ask.

Ichigo stirred and unconsciously rubbed his cheek against Byakuya's arm causing him to try very hard to suppress the heat rising up in his cheeks in front of his sister. She smiled happily at her brother and left when she noticed Ichigo waking up. "Byakuya you're awake." "You mean _you're_ awake?" "Oh yeah, sorry, I guess I fell asleep. I'm glad you're ok. I was…worried." "You needn't stay here any longer."

Ichigo squeezed his hand reassuringly which startled him. Even though they had shared a kiss Byakuya still found it hard to believe Ichigo would be interested in an older man even though most people in the Soul Society were centuries apart. Soul reapers were nearly ageless in their world. "What happened to your face?" Byakuya questioned, gently gliding his slender fingers over a sizable bruise on Ichigo's cheek.

"Huh? Oh you mean this? Well…when I was trying to get you to squad 4, there were a few of those things left and then Kenpachi showed up…" He probably didn't need to hear more to imagine how it went, "There weren't many left but he was still outnumbered, I didn't want to take any chances of them following us back so I offered to help him…and damn Kenpachi hits hard. If I had a nickel for every time he's done that when he was worried about me…don't tell him I said that. I don't know why he thinks a kick to the gut or a punch will help an injured man, but you know how he is…"

"Yes, that's the barbarian's form of language," Byakuya replied. Ichigo smile lit up the room and Byakuya melted, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was somewhere Ichigo would rather be or someone else he'd rather shower with affection. "You don't have to stay here. You should go home Ichigo." He frowned as he realized it sounded so much like 'Go back to the world of the living Ichigo Kurosaki.'

"Ok, I'll leave if you want me to." Ichigo got up and without thinking Byakuya reached out and grabbed his arm. He pulled him down and surprised him by kissing him softly. Ichigo smiled as Byakuya looked away as if embarrassed by his own actions, but Ichigo brushed it off and left to get some sleep.

 _I did not want him to go. Why must I always push others away, especially him? Ichigo has always been the only one not to treat me differently because I am a captain and a clan leader, he treats me as a normal person. He has been a tornado of wild energy that has changed everything in the Soul Society since he first came here. And no one has been more affected by it than me. His passion has made me remember the way I once was. I need more of that. I need more of him_.

oooooo0000000000000000ooooo

"Ichigo can I talk to you for a moment?" Rukia asked coming up behind him as he made his way back to his room. "Sure thing Rukia." Once they were alone Rukia's eyes sharpened and glowed almost demonically. "Uh…Rukia?" Ichigo laughed nervously and took a step back. That girl had a wicked left hook and he wasn't sure if she was mad at him for something but he didn't want to risk it.

"I heard that you and Captain Kuchiki are officially courting each other. What are your intentions towards my brother?" "My- what?" " _You_ heard me." "Uh my intentions?" Ichigo looked up rubbing the back of his neck, an adorable expression on his face as he considered the question.

"Well…I've never been with anyone before in a meaningful way like this. He does frustrating things to make me flustered on purpose, as if he enjoys driving me crazy. We always argue, and we come from completely different worlds. We're completely opposite of each other in nearly every way. And also he makes little sounds in his sleep that keep me awake because it's cute and I can't bring myself to miss it. Don't tell him I said that or he'd cut me. I'm not really sure what my intentions are but I know that I want to be around him all the time…"

Rukia's jaw dropped as she was staring at Ichigo, the man she desperately wanted to be her brother. She tried to close her gaping mouth and regain her composure, "You know he's always happy when he's around you. He doesn't show it except for in his eyes, in the way he looks at you. It was never hard to convince him to do the events like go to the beach and participate in the film festival if he knew you would be there. He did things he would never do because it made him happy to be around you. Just don't hurt him, ok, or I'll have to beat you within an inch of your life."

"Hey, aren't you my friend too? Aren't you supposed to make sure he doesn't hurt me too?" "Heh you can handle yourself can't you? Besides I don't think that would happen, with either of you for that matter… I know brother is a serious person but he really cares about you, and you're not the person to do something like that. But still it's my sisterly obligation to threaten," she grinned maniacally. "So… he makes sounds in his sleep does he? Tell me!"

Ichigo did the only thing he could think to do, he fled the demonically possessed fangirl.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit long and not up to standard, but it had some cute funny moments right? The next chapter has a lemon and I think you'll like it. Follow so you don't miss it. It should be up soon since it's already written. Btw, who else loves Tensa Zangetsu? He's so freaking cute it drives me nuts we don't see him more. He looks like a love child from Byakuya and Toshiro to me.

MilenaRose: Don't worry Byakuya, you'll get more of your sweet Ichigo soon. Muahahaha!

Byakuya: I hope you're right... *pouts*

Ichigo: Uh MilenaRose? Your nose is bleeding a little.

MilenaRose: Oh sorry I was just thinking about the next chapter *wipes drool*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Lemon**! I hurried it along because I got a few messages that said: _bitch_ where's the next chapter! Just so you know I don't really see either one as being dominant over the other, this leans on the romantic side and I don't think they're like that. I hope you don't get upset that Ichigo is the "'top" in this, (but technically he's on bottom o.0 ) Just give it a chance, I think you'll like it (I hope) :) Also there's another lemon in chapter 6 where Byakuya is on top. Warning: sexual situations between men. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach... duh

* * *

Ichigo walked through the Kuchiki manor heading for the gardens to clear his head. The sky was lit with blue that was quickly fading into darkness as the sun had already slipped beyond the horizon and the stars are beginning to shine. He took a deep breath and sat upon the ledge of the covered walkway.

From across the garden Byakuya watched him, a sorrowful look in his expressive silver eyes. He found Ichigo to be much more beautiful than the glimmering lights of the sky. As Ichigo walked back to his room, he had little warning before Byakuya was upon him, pinning him to the wall.

"Byakuya?" He didn't acknowledge him, his head bent looking down at the ground between them, his arms still holding Ichigo in place. "I-" He paused when he suddenly realized he should have planned what to say while he was watching Ichigo in the garden, but he was too captivated to think of anything else. "Forgive me for how I acted after I was injured. I didn't want you to go. I shouldn't have said that-"

"It's not like you to apologize Byakuya. Besides, I was never upset with you." The raven haired captain moved closer making the cage of his body around Ichigo even smaller. He finally looked up and met his eyes and was nearly breathless when he saw they were warm and sweet like honey. The noble was shocked by the pure sincerity he found there. And once again Byakuya was unable to stop himself from leaning forward and claiming Ichigo's lips for his own as he looked into those eyes.

 _I can't get enough, I want more_ , Ichigo thought as he let the older captain take over his mouth. Ichigo reversed their positions and worked his way down the noble's jaw, then kissing and nipping at his pulse, his hand tangling in his silky dark hair. Byakuya gasped and pulled Ichigo closer by his robes.

But suddenly he pushed him away and Ichigo looked up in confusion with a boyish expression on his handsome face. The next thing he knew Byakuya pulled his arm with such force he almost fell flat on his face, moving almost too fast for his feet to catch up. What was so important that the noble felt the need to use flash-step? When they reached Byakuya's room he nearly threw him inside slamming the door shut before Ichigo knew what hit him, that was, until Byakuya found his lips again.

Ichigo pinned him against the wall again kissing him, his hands wandering all over his muscular body. "If you wish to make love to me I will not stop you," Byakuya murmured. Ichigo froze and pulled away, turning his back to him. The noble glared at Ichigo's hands, frustrated that they were no longer touching him. "No," he said as he turned away.

 _No? Does he think I don't want him as if I haven't been waiting for him all my life?_ Byakuya didn't know how to say what he wanted, had wanted for so long, he was never good with words. "It is as Rukia says, you are always looking out for others, so much so that you can be blind to their desires and your own as well," said Byakuya. "I am?" he asked looking over his shoulder but still refusing to turn back to Byakuya, "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean," he replied pulling down the top of Ichigo's uniform to kiss the back of his neck, "We must be honest with ourselves, and it seems I can only do that when I am with you. To be who I truly am, once again. And the truth is I already belong to you, Ichigo Kurosaki." "I don't know…I have a lot of energy, I'm not sure a prim rule follower like yourself can handle me…" _Although he did just make out with me in the hallway in full view of any wandering servants! Didn't he realize that?_

"Oh? I think you'd be surprised…" Ichigo scoffed and Byakuya lips held a slight smirk. "Mm…would you like to find out?" he whispered, his breath caressing the young captain's ear. Ichigo nearly choked. _Did Byakuya Kuchiki just say that?_ He regained his composure as much as he could, "Tch. Is that a challenge?" _I have him now, Ichigo never turns down a challenge_.

He moved up behind him kissing his neck and jaw. Ichigo made a sound of approval and leaned his head to the side to allow more access. Byakuya grabbed Ichigo's hand and slid it to his groin so he could feel his growing hardness. "Feel for yourself what you do to me. Are you going to take responsibility?"

Ichigo gasped, for several reasons, and he looked over his shoulder and saw pure lust in Byakuya's silver eyes, it sent an answering spike of desire through his body. Slowly he moved his hand back and forth as he stroked his tender flesh through the layers of cloth. "Uhh…" He groaned and buried his face into Ichigo's neck. The panting against his neck sent a throb through his own hardening arousal.

Then Byakuya pulled away and Ichigo made no moves to stop him as Byakuya slowly peeled the layers of clothes from his athletic body. He undressed himself as well and Ichigo did not assist him. He merely stood watching, silently devouring every inch of pale perfect skin with his eyes as the stoic captain of squad six stripped off all of his clothes. They stood in silence looking at each other's bodies laid bare.

It was surreal to see the noble Byakuya Kuchiki, standing completely naked and flushed. _Am I the only one to have seen him like this? His eyes have nothing but pure affection in them, I am truly lucky,_ Ichigo thought. Byakuya noticed the glow of awe on Ichigo's face and pinned _him_ to the wall this time, running his hands along his bare chest as he kissed him heatedly. Byakuya took a steadying breath and then said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, I-"

"How come you call everyone by their last name, but you always call me by my full name? Haven't we known each other long enough?" Byakuya looked down and actually cracked a smile, just barely but it was like seeing a blue moon or a double rainbow. "It is because _that_ was the only way I could feel your given name on my lips without being improper."

Ichigo looked stunned to hear such a confession from the noble, he appeared to be thinking of a reply but Byakuya pressed against him, naked skin against naked skin, and it made him forget everything but the feeling of being close to him. They ground against each other and both gasped as they felt their sensitive flesh rub together.

"I want you to show me what you do when you're alone," Byakuya murmured. A look of confusion settled over Ichigo's face. "You want me to...right now? In front of you?" "Do this for me." Byakuya grasped Ichigo's hand and wrapped it around his length, guiding up and down before he let go to watch Ichigo touch himself. He moved his hand slowly occasionally stopping to flick his thumb across the slit. "Uh...hah..." He threw his head back, closing his eyes and surrendering to the feeling of it. The noble watched intensely, his living fantasy brought to life, as Ichigo touched his masculine body. "Byakuya...touch me." How could he deny him?

Byakuya came forward and kissed him as he continued to move his hand. The noble slid down Ichigo's naked body all the way to his knees, kissing and sucking Ichigo's hard chest as he went down, his hands sliding down with him to wrap around Ichigo's arousal and began pumping him in his hands. Ichigo wondered what he was doing but quickly realized his intent as he moved forward to swirl his tongue around him. He groaned and nearly lost it when he saw the positively wicked look in Byakuya's eyes before he wrapped his mouth around Ichigo's length.

"Uhh…Nnng…" Ichigo threw his head back against the wall and slid his hand through Byakuya's long black hair sending his kenseikan clattering to the floor and he couldn't care less as Ichigo gently caressed the back of his neck. When he noticed the squad six captain's smirk he replied, "Smug bastard." "Are you not enjoying yourself? Perhaps I should slow down if you are unable to handle it…" he said in usual measured tone, his face blank but a hint of amusement in his eyes. _He must enjoy torturing me_.

But somehow the heat in Ichigo's fiery eyes only increased, radiating such intense lust it caused Byakuya to shiver. Without warning he engulfed his length again causing Ichigo to gasp and return his hand to softly rubbing his neck and tangling into his hair. He looked up and watched Ichigo's blissful expression, a blush on his masculine face, and he felt so much pride at being able to affect him like that. Byakuya's warm, wet mouth slid up and down his length drowning Ichigo in pleasure.

The look on his face caused Byakuya to moan in anticipation and the vibrations against Ichigo's arousal made his expression turn positively feral. "Nnng… _Byakuya_ …" He was sure no one had _ever_ said his name like that, with so much passion. But Ichigo was the embodiment of passion and he needed it so badly. Ichigo had enough, he wanted to be touching him right _now_. He gently pulled Byakuya up, which was nearly painful for him, because he was aching with desire.

The noble looked up wondering if he was doing something wrong, but Ichigo pulled him close for a deep kiss. Byakuya was the image of sin, flushed and heavy lidded, his lips shining with moisture. "I want to make love to you, right now, do you want this too?" Ichigo asked, his warm brown eyes locking onto Byakuya's with intensity, his hand gently stroked the noble's pale cheek.

"Don't ask foolish questions," he replied closing his eyes and trying not to lean into Ichigo's touch. "Oh, is it foolish?" he laughed into the crook of Byakuya's neck, it was a lovely sound and the feeling of it against his neck made his skin tingle.

He lifted his head and looked at the noble, his stunning black hair was draped loosely over his shoulders. "I've only seen you without those kenseikan in your hair a few times, like on Sokyoku hill when they broke and you had blood running down your face, you're so beautiful like this." "Then I will not wear them when we are like this." "I only meant that you look free, not held down by the chains of nobility. It's just you."

Byakuya kissed him again then took his hand and led him to his futon. He laid on his back with Ichigo over him as they continued to caress each other. This is it, what he wanted for so long and it was so close. While Ichigo was distracted he reached into a tub of strawberry oil and his hand disappeared to his entrance to prepare himself for his lover. Ichigo watched the older man in rapt curiosity, never having made love to a man before, as Byakuya slid his fingers in and out of his beautiful body.

He tried to pay attention so he would know what to do next time but got completely distracted when the noble let out a low moan. The thought of feeling like a voyeur for watching Byakuya pleasure himself, made him harden even more and ache to be inside him. The noble closed his eyes as he began to feel a sting of pain and Ichigo decided he should try to distract him.

He first started sucking at the weak spot he had discovered where his neck met his shoulder causing Byakuya to let out a deep masculine groan, it was quiet but Ichigo was so aroused by the sound he was determined to hear more. He wrapped his hand around his arousal, causing Byakuya to hiss in pleasure.

Ichigo kissed his way down his torso with intent to return the pleasure he had given him earlier but he was suddenly halted. Byakuya grabbed the soft hair at the base of Ichigo's neck and pulled him down to claim his mouth passionately. The older captain rolled them over, so Ichigo had his back against the futon and the noble was on top of him.

Byakuya had wanted to take this slow, to remember it for as long as he lived but he just couldn't, he was too frantic. He wanted him now, and the need to be as close to him as possible made him unable to think clearly. Ichigo looked up in surprise barely having time to recognize the change of position as Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him again. He'd never seen more emotion in those grey eyes as the noble settled over him and lowered himself onto Ichigo's length and suddenly he was surrounded by his tight warmth.

They both gasped. Ichigo sat up with the noble on his lap, Byakuya's pale arm's resting around his lover's neck. Ichigo leaned his head on Byakuya's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the noble's waist. Byakuya shivered at the warm breath that caressed his sensitive skin. They sat frozen like that for a moment, feeling the closeness of each other's bodies. He focused on trying not to lose himself too soon, as he was overwhelmed by his lover's body.

Ichigo nearly cried out when Byakuya started rocking in his lap sending pleasure through his body. It was so intimate, sitting face to face in each other's arms. Ichigo thrust up gently causing Byakuya to start trembling, but before he had a chance to ask if he was hurting him, the raven haired captain demanded, with all the authority of a noble, "Do that again." Ichigo happily did as commanded and Byakuya felt his lips smile against his neck.

Ichigo helped his lover glide up and down and he groaned again this time much louder and it was the most erotic thing Ichigo had ever heard. Ichigo was always louder than Byakuya, in their bed was no exception so he knew he had to treasure each sound he made.

Ichigo was like a hurricane, moving fast and hard, and before Byakuya knew it he was nearly so filled with pleasure he couldn't bare it. It was so much all at once and he felt like he was falling apart and being remade all at once.

Ichigo's face was buried in his neck and the hand that wasn't on his hip helping him rise and fall was playing with his hair. He smiled at the thought that his lover had a thing for his long hair. Ichigo leaned back just a little so he could watch Byakuya's face as he rode him with desperation.

His head was thrown back, which exposed his throat for the younger captain to kiss and lick and bite, his black hair cascaded over his shoulders. The noble's cheeks were flushed red, eyes closed, his brows were knitted in concentration as his mouth slightly hung open. Ichigo bit his own kiss bruised lip as he looked, with half lidded eyes, at Byakuya gliding up and down on his lap.

The raven haired captain was getting closer to his release so he reached down to touch himself only to have his hand slapped away. "Don't insult me, I'm not done yet." This time it was Ichigo that had the wicked look burning in his golden brown eyes, and Byakuya shivered, he was so close to begging Ichigo to touch him.

He lifted Byakuya and laid him down on his back and then slammed back into him several times, right against that sweet spot that made him see white, "Unng! Oh Ichigo!" He released between them without ever needing to touch his arousal, he knew Ichigo learned fast but he was still surprised he had never felt anything so intense in his life as a blinding pleasure spread through his body. Ichigo thrust into him a few more times and then spasmed, filling his lover and moaning softly.

He collapsed onto Byakuya breathing heavily, but it didn't bother him. He enjoyed the weight of his body on him. It was proof he truly had the object of his desire in his arms. Ichigo quickly fell asleep with a tiny satisfied smile on his masculine face, but Byakuya stayed awake watching his lover sleep as he stroked his surprising soft orange hair. He was so content, but he kept contemplating what he saw when they were in his inner world. _Or our inner world? And…if that was true there was a high probability that I could_ …

oooooo00000000000000000000oooooo

The next morning Byakuya stood dressed in a kimono outside his room looking out at the garden. Ichigo walked up behind him with intent to put his arms around his waist but he hesitated and moved away. "Why are you still afraid to touch me?" he asked, and turned around and did what Ichigo had meant to do. "I always think that I will be met with Senbonzakura's blades," he frowned.

"I had thought after last night you would understand that I want you to touch me." "Then I will." He smiled just slightly but the look in his eyes made the noble feel like he was standing in the warmth of the sun. He turned in Byakuya's arms and kissed him. "Make love to me now." It was not a question. "You nobles are so demanding," Ichigo replied with a smirk.

oooooo000000000000oooooo

Later that morning Ichigo and Byakuya were told they had guests that wanted to speak to them. When they both realized neither of them were expecting anyone they went out into the main room to have tea with their guests who turned out to be Shunsui and Jushiro. "It's nice of you to come see us, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake. Is everything alright?" Byakuya asked his tone flat as usual.

"Yes everything's fine. But we did have some concerns. Ichigo did anything strange happen to you last night? You didn't get injured or into a conflict of any kind?" Jushiro questioned with a suspiciously charming smile. "Huh? Last night? No...why?" Jushiro cleared his throat and continued, "Your spiritual pressure had some...interesting fluctuations. It was quite noticeable, we were all a little worried."

"I think you might have woken the whole Seireitei with your intense reitsu. Looks like you better learn to control your spiritual pressure and soon huh! Or we'll know every time you and Byakuya-" Shunsui was cut off by a sharp elbow to the ribs by his lover, but he didn't stop chucking. Byakuya nearly spit out his tea in shock but managed to restrain himself. Then all three of them watched in amusement as realization dawned on Ichigo, as a blush bloomed across his face, about what they were implying since they noticed his spiritual pressure...last night.

They watched him decide what to say in an adorable state of panic, either to try to make up an excuse or hope for a spontaneous arrancar attack. At the moment he was leaning towards the mature decision...to flee. Byakuya couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit as he watched Ichigo struggle.

He squeezed his hand underneath the table, but decided it was just too cute to bail him out. Suddenly Ichigo found his composure and said, "I'll get right on that sir." He was still blushing furiously as Jushiro and his lover were smiling at him and Shunsui was still laughing.

ooooo00000000000ooooo

After finishing their meeting with the older couple both captains went their separate ways. It was then that the members of squad six noticed something… _off_ about their captain. He wasn't nearly as harsh in disciplining his men, and there was one point during the day when some of them could have sworn they actually saw him almost crack a smile.

It left them all worried that Captain Kuchiki had been abducted, probably tortured, and this man before them is clearly some kind of demented impostor. Some were so concerned they asked Lieutenant Abarai to contact the head captain to see if he thought the matter should be investigated. Renji merely laughed it off but when he saw his captain later that day, even _he_ was worried. So if this really was the real Captain Kuchiki, what the hell happened to him?

* * *

A:N/ Erm...did you survive? Btw strawberry oil? Was Byakuya being a little pervy and when thinking of _his_ strawberry? Wait I wrote it so that means _I'm_ the pervy one... I love Jushiro and Shunsui, they are so cute and totally inseparable. Also I think Jushiro blames Shunsui when they get into trouble or he makes him do the dirty work and say the things he doesn't want to, it's cute. Sometimes I wonder what that charming smile is hiding :P

Ichigo: Hey MilenaRose are you alright?

MilenaRose: *twitches on the ground, then wipes blood from her nose*

Byakuya: I don't think she's alright.

MilenaRose: No no, I'm fine, but you guys are hot, any way you could be persuaded into a three way?

Byakuya: No

MilenaRose: Why not? *kitten begging face*

Ichigo: Oh I don't know, she is cute...

Byakuya: No I won't share my Ichigo.

MilenaRose: *pouts*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. The next chapter has a **lemon**! Btw Don't get mad at me! I love Uryuu, but in this chapter he's just upset and looking out for Ichigo, he'll feel better soon so don't get mad at us! Warning: This chapter contains **spoilers** for towards the end of the anime, also man love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

A loud explosion echoed through the Seireitei, and smoke billowed up into the air. Ichigo left his barracks and rushed to the scene of the crime with his height challenged lieutenant trailing behind. He stood where there was a large hole in the building and the roof had caved in.

They waited for the smoke to clear before they could respond to the crisis. Several of the other captains had settled behind Ichigo to assist. He squinted as he tried to make out the figures standing in the plume of dust. Then he saw a blur of bright turquoise, and the outline of spiky black hair, and he sighed deeply.

"What's going on you guys? Kenpachi? Grimmjow?" the orange haired captain asked half amused and half annoyed, hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for this since he _had_ sent Grimmjow to squad eleven. It really was silly to think something like this _wouldn't_ happen, conflicts like this were quite common under Zaraki's command.

"Who's responsible for this?" Rukia asked from where she stood next to her captain. They both pointed at each other as they looked away almost guiltily, _almost_. "Hey what's up Ichigo, you just come here to watch or are you gonna fight me like a real man?" asked Zaraki with a crazy look on his face. Grimmjow had a similar maniacal grin, "Yeah Ichigo, we can make it a three way, what do you say?"

"Uh…sure why not," he replied. Then he grunted as Rukia elbowed him roughly in the ribs. "What? It sounded interesting…" he pouted and Captain Komamura shook his head disapprovingly as he patted Ichigo gently on the shoulder, "I'm sure if you joined them there'd be little left of the Soul Society with how destructive you three are."

"I don't try to be destructive you know but it's not easy to pay attention to all that when you're fighting for your life…" Ichigo said still pouting. "Ah who cares about all that, it's about the thrill of battle," Zaraki declared.

Luckily he hadn't been blamed for the disastrous sparring match between squad 11 captain and the former espada. Ichigo hurried back to his barracks where he paired up his squad members to spar against each other in pairs, two on two, to practice team work.

He observed them through the large window and sat down at his desk to start his work. Peeking at the stack of papers on his desk he moved forward to look through them. "What did I tell you about touching those papers you idiot! You're too unorganized for this!" Rukia shouted at him after she smacked him on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry! You didn't have to hit me midget!" "Yes I did! I'm the only one who should be working on those. I do it because I don't want to spend time correcting your mistakes." "Hey I was in the top of my class back when I was in school, I'm not an idiot," Ichigo frowned.

"I told you I would handle this, didn't I? Don't you trust me?" she said using her puppy dog eyes. _Manipulative little brat_. Ichigo sighed, he really was like a backseat captain sometimes with Rukia being so able to control him. "Of course I trust you. Do a good job ok, I'll go check on the recruits." Rukia glowed and then nodded determinedly.

Later that day Byakuya had come to visit him and saw Ichigo sparring lightly with his squad members and Ikkaku (Zaraki would be quite angry and jealous if he found out Ichigo was sparring with someone else). Yumichika had come to watch as well and sat next to Byakuya.

Ikkaku was laughing in his raspy voice and smiling as he fought with the young captain. Ichigo's shirt had been ripped across the chest and off the shoulder, his golden skin glistened with sweat and he was panting softly. The noble was trying not to drool as he watched his lover move his agile body, his fingers itching to trail down Ichigo's smooth chest. His body betrayed him as he felt heat settle between his legs.

Byakuya's face remained emotionless, though his eyes followed Ichigo's every move and he occasionally felt heat rise in his cheeks as well. And though he closed his eyes and tried to block the tantalizing images from his mind, the sounds Ichigo was making as he thrust his blade did little to deter his desire.

Byakuya would punish him for this, and make sure Ichigo didn't leave his bed for days.

oooooo0000000000000000oooooo

The following week, Byakuya was walking through the hall when he heard Ichigo talking to someone and stopped ready to give him privacy until he saw the Quincy boy trying to kiss _his_ Ichigo and he froze quickly hiding his presence so he could see what would happen.

Byakuya was never one to eavesdrop but he hadn't even realized what he was doing, too stunned by what he was seeing. Ichigo pulled away before the Quincy could land his lips on him. "Oh, I see," the boy replied as he turned to flee. "Uryuu wait!" Ichigo grabbed the boy's wrist.

"There is nothing more you need to say." "Yes there is damn it! Don't you know how much you mean to me Uryuu, I would do anything for you!" "Except to be my lover." "No that's not it." Byakuya felt his heart, which he had forgotten he had until he met Ichigo, splinter and crack.

"Well yeah, sort of, look Uryuu I am with someone else." "Well it's not Orihime, we tell each other everything and talk about you frequently. It's not Rangiku is it? Is it Renji?" "Renji? No." "Who is it?!" "I- I can't say because I don't know if he would want me to." "He?" Ichigo nodded. "Ah…it must be Rukia's brother."

"What?!" "I watch you more closely than anyone Ichigo, I have noticed you spending more time with him. He never says much but when you're around he rarely takes his eyes off you! How could you care for someone that cold? He probably thinks he's too good for you and won't want you to tell anyone because he's ashamed. He will hurt you, you know how he doesn't care about anything but his image. Ichigo, I don't want to see him hurt you!"

"Uryuu that's enough!" he said getting angry. Uryuu tore his wrist from his grip and fled, ignoring how Ichigo called out for him to come back. Byakuya was about to come out of his hiding place when he heard the voice of someone else approaching.

Grimmjow's voice echoed through the corridor, "Hey Ichigo are you in there? Wanna come fight, we can have a little fun, whatever you want." Ichigo sighed and went over to where Byakuya was hiding, wrapped his arms around his waist and then flashed stepped out of the room before Grimmjow came in.

Byakuya was stunned and hadn't even realized what happened until he was standing on a roof next to Ichigo. "How did you know, I masked my presence completely." Ichigo leaned into him with his arms still wrapped around him and whispered, "Yeah but you smell like sakura blossoms…it's hard for me to miss."

He smiled at him and Byakuya found himself unwilling to leave the warm comfort of his arms. The squad six captain sighed, "It is amazing that Grimmjow and Zaraki are still able to find you when their spiritual pressure is not high enough to detect yours anymore."

 _When he left to fight Aizen, Captain Unohana said he had twice the spiritual pressure of a captain, who knows how much higher it could get. Even Aizen was not able to read his spiritual pressure and that is disturbing. Ichigo is truly unbeatable. I only wish I could protect him the way he protects all the others. But I will protect him with my life._

"Yeah, maybe you could help me with that?"

Couples in the Society were not looked down upon for being the same gender, unlike the world of the living. After all Shunsui and Jushiro had been a respected couple for centuries and everyone adored them.

But being from a noble family was different. It wasn't as though they could date many people, they had to choose one mate (if they got to choose at all) and stay with them for all of their long lives.

Unlike what the quincy believed, Byakuya did want everyone to know about them and he was not ashamed at all, in fact he was proud that Ichigo was his and he needed the other's to know that they had to get through Senbonzakura if they didn't like it.

But Ichigo was still young, and Byakuya wasn't sure if he was ready for what it would mean if they announced their courtship. Both being from noble families they would have a lot to consider first, but above all he wanted to belong to Ichigo.

oooooo0000000000000000000000oooooo

A few days later Ichigo started acting strange and distant around him and at first Byakuya thought he was just busy with the new demands of being a captain, but he hadn't come to him in a while which was unusual since they spend each night together even if it was only to sleep in each other's arms.

So he began to worry Ichigo was experiencing regret or even seeing someone else as he remembered that night at the bar when so many of the others professed their longing for him.

Byakuya walked up to where Ichigo was sitting on the porch and sat beside him. "Something is wrong, tell me what it is. Do you have doubts about the two of us or is it about what that Quincy said?" Ichigo looked startled by the question but looked away with a frown on his face.

"I don't have doubts about- Well…it's just that he isn't the only one that is worried you will push me away. You were married, and I know you loved Hisana. What if you're not ready to move on?"

"I did love Hisana very much and I was crushed when she died, I still mourn her. I married her to avoid an arranged marriage but I also did it to protect her. We eventually became very close friends, the only one I felt could understand me." "Friends?"

"There were no romantic feelings between us, I was not attracted to her in that way. Technically since the marriage was not consummated it is not seen as a marriage by law, but I would never tell them because she deserves her place as part of my family." "You're a little bit of a rebel sometimes Byakuya," his frown softened.

"Ichigo, I have lived much longer than you, but I have never had feelings for someone in this way." "Neither have I." He leaned his head on Byakuya's shoulder and he responded by wrapped his arms around Ichigo.

"No one can promise they will never hurt another, but know that I cannot suppress what I feel for you and I know it will only grow," Byakuya said softly. He absentmindedly rested his hand on his stomach.

* * *

A/N: Btw there's a lemon in the next chapter, don't forget to follow so you don't miss any updates. I was hoping for your help. I'm wondering who I should pair Uryuu with, anyone but Ichigo seems weird to me and I can't figure it out. Also should I pair Renji and Rukia together? I can see that but I wasn't sure I don't feel too strongly about it one way or another. Your suggestions would be lovely!

P.S. I love Captain Komamura, I have this 'friend' who shouts out "doggy-kitty!" every time he comes on the screen. It's not me or anything...heh. What I have a thing for anything that looks remotely like a cat...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody. This is a **Lemon** chapter be warned, or excited whichever you like ;) If that's not your thing (what are you a weirdo?), the next chapter is both fluffy and dramatic when very interesting things come to light.

Warning: Sexy man love

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

After watching Ichigo spar with Ikkaku a few weeks ago, and getting painfully aroused, Byakuya had planned to punish his lover for putting him in such a state. But he had eventually decided against it. Shunsui had told him something like 'holding a grudge is bad for your health'...

That was, until this morning when he witnessed Ichigo fighting passionately with that blue haired arrancar and that was the final straw! They had some sort of history together and it made Byakuya uneasy, so he had no choice really.

Ambushed and thrown into his room by the front of his robes, Ichigo let out a choked gasp as he was slammed roughly against the wall. Just when the young man was ready to retaliate against his attacker he looked up and saw for himself.

"By-Byakuya? What the hell?!"

"You will not speak," the noble replied." _Uh oh_ , something in that tone told Ichigo he should either be aroused or nervous or both, because it was a tone that implied he was in trouble in more ways than one.

"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa." The golden ropes crawled up Ichigo's body binding him with his hands behind his back.

"Byakuya! What gives! I didn't do anything that warrants _this_ did I?" That was a matter of opinion. That arrancar, Grimmjaw or Greenjow, whatever his name was, definitely had eyes for his Ichigo.

It wasn't the first time he'd caught the man staring lecherously at his feisty lover. But this time that blue haired devil actually groped Ichigo, full on and fearlessly! After that it was a miracle the former espada hadn't spontaneously combusted with the look Byakuya gave him.

So he had been waiting patiently all day for his revenge. He knew it was either punish Ichigo, or dismember the arrancar with a thousand little blades, he didn't think that would be looked on favorably by the Soul Society.

Seeing Ichigo tied up was very enticing, like the catch of a lifetime wriggling in a net, waiting to be devoured.

Byakuya claimed his lover's lips, first in a frantic need to consume his passion, then slower more purposeful. He made his way down his jaw to the curve of his neck marking it repeatedly, choosing each location carefully as though he had thought of it all day.

"If I can't hide your bruises below my collar, won't it bring dishonor to the Kuchiki clan?"

"Mm…" Byakuya hummed against Ichigo's warm skin, "No, it would bring dishonor if I allowed others to think I had not claimed you fully. You are mine."

Ichigo tried to stop the flood of warmth he felt in his body when he heard those words and the way the noble said them. Byakuya reached down to grope the growing hardness beneath his lover's pants, tracing the outline of it through the cloth.

Ichigo released a soft groan and with the smallest amount of effort, dissolved the ropes that were impeding him from his lover's beautiful pale body.

Of course the noble knew he could easily break it, he could easily break the highest level bakudo, but he also knew that it gave him new excuses to punish him.

Byakuya immediately decided he would firstly: tease Ichigo until he is writhing in pleasure causing him to suffer, and secondly: remind him who he belongs to by fucking him into the wall.

He _was_ being punished after all, this was no time for a gentle torrid affair like their first time together. Byakuya would make sure Ichigo would never desire anyone else.

He slipped his hand beneath Ichigo's pants to feel his heated skin, causing Ichigo to gasp as he started stroking him, collecting the moisture with his thumb and spreading it over his hand.

"I will not let anyone lay their hands on you," he said tightening his grip on him causing Ichigo to groan, "Say you don't want anyone but me. Say it," he growled possessively.

"Mmm…I only want you, I-nng... I've only ever wanted you. Hey, what the hell brought this on?" he asked still bewildered and more than a little turned on.

"I saw him touch you, that hollow. It was so hard to restrain myself. Besides I am fairly certain you enjoy when I behave in this manner."

 _Yes definitely_. "So you admit you were jealous?" he asked astonished, his soft brown eyes widening.

The noble tore off Ichigo's clothes with Senbonzakura (who was highly embarrassed and trying to avert his eyes within his inner world). Ichigo yelped, holding the tattered remains of his clothes and sputtering out curses while the older man removed his own clothes as well.

"I cannot deny it." Byakuya ran his graceful fingers through Ichigo's hair, wild and untamed, the color of fire, roughly using it to pull his head back before the squad six captain's soft lips made their way from the hollow of his throat down his chest.

"Wait, aren't there a few noble council members staying at your house tonight? What if they hear us?" he asked reluctantly, not wanting to interrupt his lover's sensual exploration of his body.

"Do not worry, if you cannot stay quiet then I will have to silence you," the noble replied.

 _I love it when he talks like that_. "Uh…but what about…my…reiastu fluctuations that apparently the whole Soul Society…" _Kisuke later told me my reiatsu was heavy with lust and was nearly suffocating everyone that night, if that happens again I won't be able to look anyone one in the eye ever again!_

"I could place a barrier around us, but I have no doubt you will break it…I will have to innovate until you are able to control yourself,"

Byakuya actually smirked, "Or perhaps I could tell the nobles that my lover still doesn't know how to hide his spiritual pressure, which _should_ be an exceedingly simple thing to do. But I made a recent discovery that he loses control around me because of my proficient skills as a lover…"

 _That smirk_ … _Byakuya turns a sort of 'evil sexy' when he's in charge, I really like it_. Ichigo's dumbfounded expression made Byakuya chuckle a little. He looked at him as though he had suddenly turned into an hollow or and alien. He thought it wasn't possible for the raven haired captain to be more beautiful, but seeing him laugh (if only a little) was awe inspiring.

Byakuya realized that now was the time to attack, seeing that Ichigo was distracted. He pressed their lips together and kissed him passionately until both were breathless.

Byakuya made his way down Ichigo's chest nipping at his collar bone and his nipples which made Ichigo's eyes glaze over with lust. Then the noble ground their hips together and they both groaned.

" _Byakuya_ …"

"Yes, say my name like that again…"

The way he was acting made Byakuya start to regret his plan of erotic torture since Ichigo was being so seductive, and although he prided himself on self control, his lover was making it nearly impossible and he'd barely gotten to tease him at all.

Perhaps Ichigo was aware of the effect he had on him, but the noble didn't think so given how oblivious the young man was to the way people felt about him. Byakuya turned the orange haired captain around so his face was against the wall.

Ichigo released a surprised gasp as the noble pressed his lips against the back of his neck, wrapping his hands around him to rest on his bare chest.

" _I want you,_ " he breathed into Ichigo's wild hair. "Show me," Ichigo replied tilting his head back with the warmest expression. _He has to know what he's doing, no one can be that seductive_.

/

'I'm happy for you master, you truly have found your soul mate,' Senbonzakura said through his mind.

Byakuya nearly gasped in shock, completely horrified by the thought that his zanpakuto would dare interfere when he finally had Ichigo right where he wanted him.

'If you don't get out of here in three seconds I'm going to melt you down and use another sword from now on. Go see if Tensa wants to see you,' he hissed at him trying to control his spiritual pressure so Ichigo wouldn't sense his rage.

The zanpakuto didn't need to be told twice, he had no doubt he would do it too, he should have known that he would let no one interfere with him and his soul mate.

Worried the mood was lost Byakuya took one look at the young captain, and he knew that was not true. His naked body stood before him in all it's glory. Byakuya's eyes wandered from Ichigo's muscular back down the curve of his backside and his long legs. The young man's handsome face glowing in the light of the lamps. No the mood was definitely _not_ ruined.

/

Byakuya reached around him and let his fingers slide over the dips of Ichigo's muscular chest, and brought his own chest flush against his lover's back.

He grabbed a jar of oil and poured some onto his fingers and stroked Ichigo's hard arousal, running his other hand over Ichigo's fit body as he peppered his neck and shoulders with kisses.

Byakuya slid his hand down to tease his entrance and penetrated him with a slicked finger, causing Ichigo to writhe between him and the wall.

He could tell that he was nervous being with a man this way for the first time, but Byakuya hoped Ichigo would want him to be the first, last, and only, so he would need to do it right.

"Mm…" he leaned forward and kissed Ichigo's damp temple, "Relax, I will make this good for you." _As you did for me_. His words seemed to calm him and he visibly relaxed.

He took his time slowly preparing him, making sure it would be as painless as possible. Then he must have found his sweet spot because Ichigo cried out his name in such a lewd way Byakuya was instantly hard again.

"Byakuya, I can't wait anymore. I want you now!"

"Must you always be impetuous?"

Ichigo nodded adorably.

"Do you want the memory of our first time together to be painful?"

"No, but this isn't our first time together Byakuya," he said with a questioning raise of his brow.

 _He is right. I am holding onto some foolish idea that he will not be mine until he accepts me into his body. But he has made it clear there is no reason to feel that way. I wonder what he will do when he finds out_ -

Ichigo, growing impatient, leaned back and rubbed against him teasingly and the noble instantly forgot about everything he was thinking about. _Maybe he is ready, he is pushing back eagerly on my fingers. I want him so bad_.

Byakuya kissed his neck one last time and looked at Ichigo with affection in his pools of silver before he joined their bodies.

They both gasped, Ichigo's body was so tight and hot it left Byakuya's head spinning. He was trembling as he waited for Ichigo's body to adjust to him, but Ichigo was impatient as always. "Byakuya please move!"

Byakuya didn't want to hurt him and he knew it was unlikely that Ichigo would tell him even he did, so he trusted him and started his erotic rhythm, rocking gently at first giving Ichigo's body time, and slowly his pain faded and his body felt so warm.

Byakuya held his hips as he thrust in and out of his lover, while Ichigo braced himself against the wall.

The noble's masculine groans filled the air but Ichigo was far too quiet and he had yet to fulfill his promise to silence him because of the nobles staying in the house.

Byakuya slid his hands from his hips to his chest as he adjusted his thrust, looking for that spot inside Ichigo that had made Byakuya nearly scream when the young captain had done it to him.

"Uhh! _Byakuya_ …" he growled seductively. The sound made Byakuya harden impossibly inside him. The noble continued pounding that spot until Ichigo's cries were too loud.

The raven haired captain smirked, turning Ichigo slightly and silenced him with his lips, swallowing his sounds of pleasure. Soon the noble lost control and roughly pounded him into the wall, much to Ichigo's pleasure.

Byakuya was so close to his release, buried inside Ichigo's hot body, but his pride would not allow himself to reach his release before his lover.

"I…want to…touch you…" Ichigo breathed.

Byakuya froze and Ichigo thought he might pull away until he felt a kiss pressed against the back of his neck before Byakuya turned him around. Then he dove towards Ichigo's lips attacking them hungrily, as Ichigo slid his hand over Byakuya's chest the other hand reaching up to tangle in his silky hair.

"Better?" the noble whispered huskily in his ear, sending a shiver through his body.

"Yeah…" he tilted his head back to allow his lover access to ravage his neck.

 _Of course, how could I miss the opportunity to see Ichigo's face in bliss as he reaches the peak of pleasure for the first time while I'm inside him_.

He lifted Ichigo's legs to wrap around his waist and slid his hand between their bodies to wrap around Ichigo's length and stroke him.

The noble's eyes were like a storm reflecting off the surface of a clear lake, his face flushed from exertion as his soft lips parted as he watched Ichigo's every reaction.

It was those eyes that drove the young captain over the edge, pleasure burning through him with mind numbing intensity. The noble reached his release too when he felt Ichigo's body squeezing him and heard the moan of his name, it was nearly too much to handle.

Byakuya waited until they'd caught their breath before he shoved Ichigo to the futon and collapsed next to him, pulling him close even though his whole body felt hot, the blanket forgotten below their knees.

Ichigo responded by curling up closer to him, running his finger tips softly across Byakuya's muscular chest.

 _I am always surprised by how gentle Ichigo is with me, he is so rough in battle yet such a gentle lover. I think he is surprised that I am so passionate when I am with him, but how can I not be with someone like him? It would be unfair to give him any less_.

"That was…"

"Amazing?" Ichigo suggested.

"Next time…when you are the one to make love to me, do not treat me as if I were made of glass." Ichigo didn't answer, which only made Byakuya grow concerned.

"I see," he paused for a long time, "I am not made of glass and you should already be well aware. We once tried to kill each other but even then, you would not have given me the killing blow…and most of my injuries were caused when your hollow emerged. I am a warrior Ichigo, I find it disturbing that you suddenly see me as fragile."

"No! That's not it…that's not it at all, I know exactly how strong you are that's something I always liked about you. It's just…I didn't want to screw things up the first time. I didn't want to hurt you, since I had never done this before with a man. I'm still getting used to all this."

They were quiet for awhile. "Can I touch you?" Ichigo asked brushing his fingers along the noble's delicate cheek bone.

"That is not something a lover should need to ask," Byakuya replied with a slight frown.

 _Why does it seem as if he is afraid to get close to me? I wonder if because others see me as cold, that he thinks I will be that way towards him. But, I crave to be close to him like this, only him. It worries me that he still doesn't understand this. I have always been a proud person, I was raised that way, but for him I would throw my pride away. He showed me that there are some things that are much more important_.

Ichigo bent over him and gently stroked Byakuya's petal-like lips with his thumb before leaning down to connect them with his own.

"Mm…" the noble sighed contentedly and slid closer to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him down to lie on top of him.

Just as things started heating up again Ichigo pulled away and tentatively encouraged Byakuya to lay his naked body over Ichigo's with his head on his chest, his dark hair spilling over the young captain's shoulder.

"I don't want something to happen to you"… he whispered so quiet Byakuya wasn't sure he heard correctly. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo's warm body and held him tight.

There would be a lot to worry about soon, maybe it was best if the noble tried to keep it from him.

* * *

A/N: In one of the next chapters (I'm not sure which yet), Ichigo gets his turn to tease Byakuya and it's pretty hot, they're just hot together in general :) But I think I might be getting a little better at this (hopefully). This is the second lemon I ever wrote. Also FYI I'm probably going to add another chapter on my D. Gray-Man fic "Taming the Tiger" when this one is complete if you're interested, but don't worry there are still a few more chapter to go!

To **Eumenida** and **Anonymous guest** (I wish I had a name): Thank you very much for your comments and suggestions on who to pair Uryuu with! It's so funny that you both had the same two suggestions: Uryuu/Orihime and Shuhei/Uryuu, I think you guys are on to something! It really means a lot that you both took the time to help me out! BTW getting feedback helps me stay motivated, so if y'all want me to hurry with the next chapter tell me and tell me why.

P.S. to Anonymous: You're totally right I misspelled Renji's last name in one of the earlier chapters, it must have been dyslexia to mix up Abarai with Arabai. I do things like that, sometimes it can't be helped! I'll try to be more conscious of that.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning: a few spoilers

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

In the early evening Byakuya was called to a joint council meeting of several clans and Ichigo decided to come to support him (besides he was required to be there too as a Lord of the Shiba Clan). Ichigo wondered why they were having several clans meeting together, as far as he knew that was unusual.

Even Ichigo's father, Isshin, was going to be there. Byakuya was fiddling with his sleeve (in a manner he would surely think was improper if he had realized he was doing it). It was clear that he nervous, but you wouldn't notice it unless you knew him as well as Ichigo did. Ichigo tried asking him what was wrong but he didn't answer, he just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _I hope he takes this well. I know he would never hurt me intentionally, but if he agrees to the arrangement only out of obligation it would hurt us both. If he left me I do not think my heart would survive it._

When they first walked in Ichigo noticed an elderly counsel woman with short grey hair named Yashino who seemed to be in charge of things, at least in the Kuchiki clan. Ichigo thought Byakuya would tell him about the counsel members' names himself, but he was too tense. Ichigo was beginning to worry over his lover's silence. Normally he would think nothing of it, but he could tell something was bothering him.

Yashino asked everyone to quiet down before turning her gaze to Byakuya. "Let's get to business then shall we? Lord Kuchiki, you requested this joint counsel meeting for some kind of announcement is that correct?" Byakuya nodded as he walked toward the table of elders, he could feel Ichigo's confusion radiating off him which only increased his own inner turmoil. Ichigo didn't understand why Byakuya hadn't told him that he was the one who had requested this meeting. Didn't he trust him?

"So," the stern looking woman continued, "Have you decided to accept Lady Hikari's hand in marriage?" _What? Were they going to marry him off in an arranged marriage?_ Ichigo looked to Byakuya in horror, his eyes begging him to say it wasn't true. The noble pause for a long time and each second that passed seemed like an eternity for the young captain.

"My apologies, I have not accepted the proposal. But I do have an announcement," the raven haired noble took a deep breath before continuing, "During my courtship with another noble the Kuchiki heir has been conceived. I would ask that we be married as soon as possible, if he is willing, so the child will be legitimate."

There were several gasps, but Ichigo just sat frozen like a deer in head lights feeling like he was in the twilight zone. At first he felt like laughing and checking around the corner to yell at Renji for his cruel joke, but he was no where to be found, and he knew there was nothing the red head could do to convince Byakuya to participate in a prank like this.

"This is highly inappropriate conduct, however I believe we can over look this given how long we have been waiting for an heir. Who is this noble?" Despite trying to sound stern and disproving her tone gave away her excitement, there were a few other counsel members who looked angry that Byakuya had brought yet another scandal upon them, after Hisana and Rukia were brought into the family.

"Ichigo Shiba." Byakuya closed his eyes, there was no going back now, his fate and all his hopes lay in Ichigo's hands.

"Oh mother! Our son has made us so proud!" Isshin cried.

" _Please contain_ yourself… Ah the hero of the Soul Society. What wonderful news. This child will be the strongest in the history of the Soul Society! You shall be married as soon as possible and be entered into the record books. Is there anything else of importance to discuss?"

"Excuse me," spoke a man from the Shiba clan, "but to which clan will this child belong to?"

Yashino replied quickly after noticing the young captain's face, "That is a matter that can be discussed at a later time. If there is only one child perhaps we can negotiate, but it is quite possible there may be more heirs born in the future. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

She sent a soft pitying look at Byakuya before exiting the building. Perhaps the old woman's cold ways were softening. Ichigo's presence often had that effect on people, even with someone as rigid the head captain. They waited until everyone else had left, even Isshin who was nearly bouncing off the ground with excitement had backed away when he saw the look of shock on his son's face.

Byakuya cautiously approached the stunned captain of the fifth division. He said nothing just stood in front of Ichigo with a sad look in his eyes and waited for him to express his disgust or rejection. Finally Ichigo stirred when he noticed the expression on his lover's face but he was still too stunned to react to it. Ichigo tried to form words but he was barely capable, "There…is…a baby…in there?"

He pointed to Byakuya's stomach and reached out to put his hand on it. Byakuya nodded his eyes becoming glassy. "How?" Suddenly Senbonzakura manifested beside his master after sensing his distress.

"Master may I?" he asked. The noble nodded, so he continued, "Lord Shiba, do you remember when you entered our inner world?"

"Yeah." Tensa manifested as well and curled up next to Ichigo protectively.

"Our worlds have been merging for a while." Ichigo looked at Tensa who nodded.

"It means you both have a soul bond. In the Soul Society, when those with high reitsu have an intense bond they are able to conceive children regardless of their gender because the child is in spirit form," Senbonzakura explained.

"Ichigo…" Tensa curled into him even more and embraced him before pulling back from him to speak, "Since you have been with this man there has been no rain in our world, I desire nothing but your happiness and safety. I will be with you through anything."

"Did you know this was possible when we spent our first night together?" Byakuya eyes widened a fraction, then he nodded. _Yes I knew, and a part of me wanted this very much. I did nothing to stop it, and I regret nothing_. Why couldn't he bring himself to say those things to Ichigo? He wanted to, but there was still something holding him back, still something keeping him from folding under the weight of his love.

"Am I the last to know?" Ichigo questioned.

Byakuya faltered after hearing the sadness in his lover's voice, "At first I wasn't sure the bond was something I imagined or not. I was afraid you would not take this well."

"Are you joking? That's my kid in there!" he said sitting up causing Tensa to reluctantly release him. Byakuya looked away not able to meet his lover's eyes.

"Byakuya…" he pulled him in with one hand on his cheek and the other around his waist and kissed him passionately surprising the noble. "Am I truly able to have you as my own forever?" Ichigo whispered, resting his forehead against Byakuya's.

"If you wish, I will be yours for as long as you want me," he replied after choosing his words carefully.

"Heh, forever it is then," he replied nuzzling Byakuya's handsome face.

 _He will make such a handsome father, with his desire to protect others and his love for his friends, this child will be luckier than any other in the world_.

Ichigo reached down and tentatively placed his hand on Byakuya's stomach and gasped when he thought he felt the tiniest flicker of reiatsu. The expression of childlike wonder on Ichigo's face as he felt their child was priceless, Byakuya would remember it for the rest of his life. It was adorable and he knew without a doubt that the child would be the most beautiful to ever walk the earth.

In fact since Ichigo was so terrible at detecting spiritual pressure it had been much easier to hide the child from him, but in fact several others in the Soul Society had detected the foreign yet familiar spiritual pressure lingering near him. He hated the feeling that Ichigo was the last to know.

When the noble first confirmed it was true he went to visit Hisana's and his parents' graves. He could imagine how happy she would have been for him. It would have looked just like Rukia's face when he told her he and Ichigo were together. She beamed happiness with just a touch of an _ominous_ eagerness. The noble could imagine that the more time went on with Ichigo nearby, he would continue to bond with his sister. He was almost frightened to see how she would react to the idea of having a little niece or nephew.

oooooo0000000000000000000000000000oooooo

Several months later, the fact of Byakuya's pregnancy was not something he could hide anymore. And the Kuchiki clan elders had appealed to the head captain asking for Byakuya to be on leave until the heir was born, which Captain Unohana agreed. But Byakuya had tried to convince them saying 'I am perfectly capable of performing my duties.' His arguments fell on deaf ears much to Ichigo's relief.

News of their engagement had spread throughout the Seireitei breaking many many hearts, and not just those who desired the charismatic orange haired captain. Some had secretly held interest for Byakuya as well but all that was over with now.

The finality of marriage and a child was hard on many. Ichigo's human friends seemed to be the most upset by it but they assured him they would be ok with time. Although Uryuu was still furious and heartbroken he told Ichigo not to worry about him, but he did so anyway which made it even harder for the quincy not to love him. Orihime, after recovering from hysterics, covered her pain by getting excited about the baby, and Chad had his back just like he always promised to.

Currently they were at a party hosted by the Kuchiki clan. Byakuya secretly hated social events like this, but it was part of his duty and he accepted that.

"So which one of you is the girl?" Rangiku mumbled, she was quite tipsy by then.

"Why would you need to know that? There is no girl, we're both men remember?" Ichigo replied raising an eyebrow.

"So it's you then?" Rangiku said as she pointed to Byakuya with a wide grin on her face.

"Think very carefully before you answer that question," Byakuya whispered glaring at Ichigo as he clicked his sword just a little out of the sheath in a threatening manner. Perhaps the child's hormones were affecting his attitude.

"There is no girl remember, except the little one inside him," he said murmuring the last part in his lover's ear pacifying him completely. He was good at that.

"Every man needs to know how to pacify his mate, I'm proud of you son," said Isshin as he pat Ichigo roughly on the back only to be knocked down from a punch the young captain threw over his shoulder.

"Oh it's going to be a girl? Lucky brat's going to be so pretty…surrounded by gorgeous men…" Rangiku pouted.

"Rangiku! I think you've had enough to drink...for all of us..." Toshiro growled dragging her away. A whined out 'awww' could be heard from the busty lieutenant.

Ichigo smiled and wrapped his arms around the raven haired noble. Byakuya stiffened at the public display of affection even though he just wanted to melt in Ichigo's arms.

Rukia approached them sporting a creepy smile (creepy like Zaraki had just been told Ichigo would fight him _creepy_ ). She let out a choked squeak that sounded like the air being let out of a ballon when she saw the two of them together.

"Are you ok Rukia?" Ichigo had asked her, pulling away from his lover (who was definitely _not_ secretly enjoying such an embrace of course). Then she broke and started crying. "I just feel like…all my dreams are coming true! And I'm gonna be an aunty! Look, I have wanted my two favorite people to find happiness for a long time."

She pulled out a booklet that had a bunny rabbit with spiky hair kissing a bunny rabbit with long hair and kenseikan. Ichigo tilted his head to try to figure out what was in the picture.

"Oh brother!" exclaimed Rukia. Ichigo looked behind him expecting to find Byakuya only to be tackled to the ground by his small lieutenant.

"She means you, Ichigo."

"Renji?" the young captain asked dusting himself off and slowly approaching him.

"So I hear you knocked up my captain."

"Er…yeah…" Ichigo faltered rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Rukia was standing guard to smack Renji if he said anything to upset her soon to be brother-in-law.

"You and I…we'll still be best friends, right?" Renji questioned.

"Do you even have to ask? We'll always be friends, nothing can change that," he replied flashing the crooked smile the whole Soul Society loved.

"Yeah…I know. That's why we care about you so much." Ichigo embraced him, and Renji held on just a moment too long in an attempt to close the book on his love, to find acceptance of it all. _Damn Byakuya's lucky_.

After leaving the orange haired captain, Renji made his way to his former captain. "Captain Abarai." Byakuya said in acknowledgement. "Captain Kuchiki. If you hurt him, I'll kill you. Please…make him happy." Byakuya had already known of Renji's feeling for his soon-to-be husband, but he was mildly surprised by the threat, even if it didn't show on his face. Byakuya nodded just once, to show Renji he understood.

While the other two had been talking Grimmjow had wandered up to Ichigo and told him he was there if he ever wanted to have an affair. He was only joking right? Probably…

Ichigo still wanted to talk to Uryuu, but he figured it was still too soon. He begged Orihime to look out for the quincy and comfort him at a time when Ichigo couldn't. "Of course," she had said with a smile, still fighting back tears. Afterwards the engaged couple made their way back to each other.

oooooo000000000000000oooooo

That night, after the party ended Ichigo and Byakuya retreated to the noble's room (which had become their room). The raven haired captain was sliding the kenseikan from his dark locks, and unraveling his scarf from around his elegant neck.

"You did well tonight, Captain Stuffy…" Ichigo teased, stepping behind him and kissing the noble's newly exposed skin. Byakuya fought a shudder and then pulled away from that tempting mouth, "For the last time, just because I'm not a reckless fool does not make me 'stuffy.'"

"Well maybe you've been uptight for so long you have forgotten what it's like to have fun. Should I show you how again?" He whispered the last few words placing his hand's on his lover's hips and pulled him flush against him.

Byakuya's breath hitched but he continued as if it hadn't happened and turned around to face him, "Stop saying such ridiculous things boy."

"Oh it's back to that is it? Do you need me to remind you how much of I man I am?"

 _Yes, I want to say yes._ "It will take a few hundred years before I change my mind on that."

"Is that so?"

They stared at each other for a long time until suddenly, they slammed their bodies against each other and crashed their lips together, sinking slowly to the futon in a heated embrace.

oooooo000000000000000oooooo

Byakuya woke up early that morning still quite tired after his lover had passionately worn him out. He caressed the side of his sleeping face before slipping out quietly to head to Urahara's.

He didn't trust Captain Unohana not to tell Ichigo his concerns. Because his mother died after childbirth, he was concerned the pregnancy would be dangerous. And there was also Ichigo's hollow powers to worry about, so he figured Kisuke would be the best person to consult.

oooooo000000000000000oooooo

"Oh Captain Kuchiki? What could possibly bring you here?" he said waving his fan in front of his face, "Don't make that face, I'm not gonna bite you. Why don't you like me?" Kisuke pouted.

"Because you always assist Ichigo in his attempts that are likely to get him killed," he said coldly his expression blank.

Urahara merely smiled, "Do you think that boy ever would have taken no for an answer?"

 _No,_ he replied with the look on his face.

"Don't tell me you don't believe in his strength?"

"Not at all, I know it more than most," said Byakuya.

"All you had to do was look in his eyes and you would know whether he'd succeed or fail. So don't be mad at me Bya-chan."

Byakuya pinched the bridge of his nose, then quickly regained his composure, "You are just like that insufferable demon-cat. As much as it displeases me, I need your help. You will not tell Captain Kurosaki of this, or you will not live long enough to regret it."

"Yeah I get it, that boy always worried too much, I suppose now that hasn't changed. But be warned when he finds out he will be pretty angry I imagine."

"That is none of your concern."

 _I knew the risks I was taking when we spent our first night together and I would change nothing about it. This is my burden to bear_. _I never could have foreseen it would end like this. That I would have his child. Even when I first met him, I knew he was strong. I tried to warn my lieutenant but he didn't heed my warning. There was something about him as I observed him. He only raises his sword in defense of others, it is what drives him, and what drives me to love him._

 _And even though we are different in so many ways, somehow I feel like we complete each other. I know that this soul growing inside me now will be our whole world, and even if I must die to bring life to this child, I will gladly do it to bring this happiness to Ichigo. I only hope that I will live long enough to see his face when he looks upon the child we made together_.

* * *

A/N: I loved that Byakuya and Ichigo's argument took a turn and got naughty, it's so easy to picture given their personalities. Aren't Renji and Isshin cute in this chapter? And Rangiku cracked me up. Don't worry about Ichigo and Uryuu, they'll make up soon :) What did you guys think? Please let me know. Spoiler: In case you didn't know Ichigo is a Shiba noble but he doesn't know it for a long time and technically he's related to Kaien Shiba so no wonder they look alike.

Btw: what's going to happen with Byakuya hmm?


End file.
